Wyatt Kaufmann (ITF)
"You think that hasn't been playing over and over in my head, dude? I keep hearing what Miles said before that asshole put him down. I keep seeing his face and I'm gonna for a fuckin' long time. That asshole killed Miles, I didn't pull the trigger, so fuckin' lay off and quit pinning this bullshit on me, you fuckin' prick!" Wyatt yelling at Vince. Wyatt is a character who appears in Into The Fray by Thunderslate. He is a member of the Howe's Hardware Escapees, along with Vince, Shel, Becca, Russell, Miles, Annie and Laura. His group later joined up with other survivors such as Daniel, Lucia and Sully's Group as time passed. Character Wyatt is easy going and agreeable, but will stand up for himself if need be. He is defensive of his ward, Annie, and does anything to protect her. Pre-Apocalypse Wyatt was born to a strict mother and an easy going father. He dropped out of high school and went on a road trip with his friend Eddie. Post-Apocalypse 400 Days While on the road, Eddie accidentally killed a bandit and he and Wyatt were subsequently chased by a madman. They hit someone on the road and Wyatt got out to find them. Eddie was chased away in his car and Wyatt was stranded amongst walkers, where he was saved by Vince. Wyatt, Vince, Russell, Shel, Becca and Bonnie were approached by Tavia with a promise of sanctuary. Wyatt went with them to see if Eddie was there, to his disappointment. When they arrived they met William Carver. Later they were introduced to Luke and the adults were interviewed for jobs and chores. Into The Fray Into The Fray When the camp was overrun Wyatt rescued Annie and fled with Vince, Shel, Becca, Russell, Miles and Laura, the last of whom was killed by an undead Carlos. Lost In Transit He later spent time living with the group at Marshall's house. When they investigated an odd thumping noise, Wyatt stayed downstairs with Annie to keep lookout for Marshall. When Marshall's secret was exposed the group fled him and got split up, leaving Wyatt with Annie. Once the two were sure they were clear they camped in an abandoned car for the night. The Enemy Within In the morning, Wyatt found the bodies of Marshall and Shel and they were united with Russell and Ralph, the latter of whom left to find Vince, Miles and Becca. A week later the group travelled north and found the Eastland Mall in Indiana. They met Daniel and Lucia, and took their weapons from them until they could trust the two. Wyatt attempted to give Annie a new jacket and take her old one off but she did not let him until he told her she could trust him to keep whatever it was she was hiding a secret. Annie revealed the injuries her father had inflicted on her in the pre-apocalypse. Later Wyatt made a tough decision and shot a bandit that was holding Daniel and Lucia at gunpoint. The gunshot alerted walkers and he escaped with Annie, Russell, Daniel, Lucia and Ralph, the last of whom was killed in the escape. Blood Runs Cold Wyatt and his half of the group made their way to Indiana, meeting Miles, Vince and an injured Becca along the way. The group was captured by Ivan's crew and they were tortured. Wyatt was beaten mercilessly by Brandon. Ivan held a gun to the back of Annie's head, causing Wyatt to protest and Miles to give in and divert attention from her, buying the rest of the group time and eventually lying by saying it was he who killed the bandit, leading to his execution. Wyatt escaped with Annie, Vince and Becca. Nowhere To Run Vince and Wyatt have an argument when the former realises Wyatt killed the bandit in the mall. The group head for the Outpost and on the way Annie finds Daniel's hat. The group narrowly avoids Ivan's bandits. They find Daniel and find that his stomach has been haphazardly sewn up from a stomach wound Ivan gave him. They leave to find Lucia, who holds them at gunpoint, until Becca talks her down, relating Lucia's situation to her own with Shel. They go inside to help Daniel and find medical equipment but while they search he passes away. Wyatt is attacked by Daniel's undead corpse and Becca has to put him down to save Wyatt. They leave Lucia to grieve and encounter a herd, and Becca suggests using Ralph's smoke-screen technique to hide their 'human' smell and pass through the herd undetected by walkers. They look for Russell, but are unsuccessful in finding him. On their return to the Outpost, Vince and the rest find evidence that Lucia killed some walkers, but was bitten, only to escape and probably die later on. The group is found by Ivan and his crew and the final battle begins. Wyatt fights Ethan and gains the upper hand, bringing a construction site toppling on the bandit. While trapped, he tells Ethan how he killed the bandit in the mall to defend his allies, and Ethan growls for Wyatt to kill him too. Wyatt says he doesn't need to and leaves Ethan trapped, though it is assumed Ethan was devoured by a nearby walker. Bennett informs the group that Fort Recovery is no more and they opt to continue on in search of Fuad. Annie and Em talk briefly and Sully tells the former that she reminds him of someone who used to be in his group. Vince tells the group that he has spotted a person or a walker which he believes to be Fuad. Wyatt, Vince and Sully check it out. Sully advances on the figure and says it's fine, but Fuad grabs him around the neck and holds him at gunpoint. After some confusion Vince works out Fuad was bitten and that he doesn't want to die. Vince tells him he can put him out of his misery as it's his only option and Fuad agrees, only refrain from giving Vince the gun. Instead, he thanks the group for giving him courage and he kills himself. Into The Fray: Season Two Before the events of Season Two, Vince, Wyatt, Annie and Becca searched numerous settlements in an attempt to find sanctuary, only for the settlements to be full or destroyed. State Of Decay Vince is first seen scouring a museum with Wyatt for supplies. They then run into some walkers. During the escape Vince is accidentally shot in the shoulder by Becca. They climb in their truck and escape. The group stops at a gas station to refuel, where they are captured by strangers. The strangers bring them in and one of them goes to get the rest of the group. A man named Sullivan appears, annoyed at what the group leader, Fuad, has done to Vince's group. The other group members, Kiff, Emily and Mitchell soon show up and the group decides to put the fate of Vince's group and their supplies to a vote. The group is accepted and Sully tries to help them settle in. The next morning Wyatt befriends Kiff. They are interrupted by Becca and Mitchell who tell them that Vince and Fuad are aiming weapons at each other. Wyatt, Sully, Kiff, Emily, Becca, Mitchell and Annie all run into the woods to see what is going on but they run into walkers on the way. Mitchell ditches the group and they have to fight their way through. Wyatt spots Annie on her own after they are split up. He beckons her over to him but she has to choose between running to him or saving Sully who is being attacked by walkers. Cloak And Dagger Wyatt fights his way out of the herd with the rest of the group. The group recover while Sully searches for Mitchell. The group goes inside the convenience store and sees it is a mess. Sully blames it on Fuad and the two get in an argument, where Sully crosses the line and blames the death of Fuad's family on the man. Vince, Becca, Emily, Mitchell and Annie calm Sully down after the fight while Kiff and Wyatt talk to Fuad. Vince suggests that seeing as Sully's group can no longer stay at the gas station they should come to Fort Recovery with Becca, Wyatt, Annie and himself. Annie's sleeping is interrupted the night before they leave. Fuad leaves some paper on a table and leaves, stealing the truck. Sully punches some glass and damages his fist in rage, causing Emily to ask Annie for help. The morning after the group spots a school bus on the road which crashed at the inception of the apocalypse. They briefly look inside but the sight is horrible, prompting them to move on. They find the truck but it's out of gas and Fuad has not left the keys behind. They decide to leave the vehicle as it has no use, to Wyatt's dismay. The group stops to rest in a park and Vince goes searching for supplies, bumping into a man named Bennett. After a cautious start, the duo talk. Bennett gives Vince some supplies and Vince invites him to join the group. Later Bennett sets up a fire in a nearby warehouse and the group rests. Sully, Vince and Wyatt discuss Fuad's death and Annie shows them a piece of paper. Wyatt doesn't read it and gives it to Vince, who works out that it is a note Fuad left before dying. It tells them that he was bitten before he left, prompting him to steal the truck in an effort to distance himself from the group before he turned. In the morning three strangers named Silas, Hector and Sonja ride horses towards Vince and his group, swiftly taking out the walkers in the area. When they are safe, Silas proposes that the group comes to his settlement, Sanctum. Sully, Mitchell, Emily and Kiff agree immediately, but Bennett refuses and goes his own way. After giving the idea a lot of thought, Vince, Becca, Annie and Wyatt also agree to go on their own terms. No Way Out Wyatt heads to Sanctum with Becca, Vince, Annie, Sully, Emily, Kiff and Mitchell under the guidance of Silas. When they reach their destination Wyatt wants to enter immediately so that Annie will be safe. He is later assigned work tending the Horses with Annie. During his induction meeting with Sanctum's leader,Director Adelaide Shaw, Wyatt is drugged and extracted to the hospital sector of Sanctum. He wakes up, however, and manages to attempt an escape with Becca, Annie, Vince, Emily and Kiff. They are caught by Shaw and the other Sanctum members who restrain him. Kiff attempts to free Annie and succeeds, but is executed by Silas briefly after. Playing With Fire Wyatt and Becca argue about Annie's fate, presuming her dead, and the prisoners introduce themselves; ex-members of Howe's, Lowell and Tyler, and a stranger, Tessa. Sully and Mitchell are also pushed into the cell, Sanctum fearing that they may also attempt escape. Hearing no news of Annie, Wyatt becomes withdrawn and depressed. Silas appears for inspection, followed by Hector. Once the man is finished the two guards leave but Hector returns soon after with promise of escape, revealing that he is in fact not mute, and has hated Sanctum for a long time. He tells them that Annie is alive, with a woman, and provides information that only Annie could know. Wyatt is skeptical but comes to trust the man's words. During the escape Hector murders a doctor named Harold, and the group loots Sanctum's stockroom. Wyatt grabs his old things and they all run for a farmhouse a mile or so away. Sonja, catches up to them as walkers breach the compound but Hector holds her off. Tyler, Lowell and Tessa are already gone by the time Vince, Wyatt and Becca are set to leave but they hold off their escape when they see walkers grappling Sully, Emily and Mitchell as Sonja prepares to fire again. Sully and Emily drop to the ground as the gunfire starts and Mitchell deals with his walker. Wyatt makes a run for it and soon arrives at the farmhouse with Becca and Vince, Wyatt continuing his aggression towards Becca as they travel. When they arrive they find that Hector is already there, and Annie is reunited with her friends to Wyatt's surprise. Annie's female companion is revealed to be their old friend, Bonnie, who did not recognise Annie from Howe's. Tyler, Tessa and Lowell emerge, as do Sully, Mitchell and Emily. Vince informs the group but Hector cuts him off with a radio transmission from Silas, who declares that Sanctum is coming for them. Rest In Peace Wyatt and the rest of the group decide to leave and search for the Eastland Mall in Indiana where they can set up a base. After stopping in a town to search for supplies, the group crosses a bridge and scales a hill, surrounded by woodland. Tyler and Hector get into a fight thanks to their differing ideas, and Bonnie resorts to shooting one of them. Before she can do so, Wyatt pushes the butt of her gun up and the bullets fly harmlessly into the air, but not before they have alerted many walkers from the trees. Vince tells everyone to run while he covers them with Hector's help. Becca, Bonnie, Wyatt and Annie make it back to the town, and Bonnie says it's all her fault. She reveals that she was one of the conspirators behind the herd attacking Howes and Becca flips out, blaming the woman for Shel's death. When Vince, Sully, Emily, Lowell and Tessa arrive, Wyatt informs them. The group find their way to a rooftop back in the small town from earlier and stop to rest and recuperate. Vince and Wyatt spot movement in an alleyway and find Tyler, who escaped on his own. Once the group is all together and Bonnie is awake they all set off to find their destination again, but are held up when all surviving members of Sanctum trap them and demand they give themselves to science so they can find a cure. The group retaliates and induces battle. Wyatt's priority is to keep Annie safe, and he makes sure they are hidden behind cover. Eventually he asks for Bonnie's help to attack Sonja and another man, and they decide to circle around behind their enemies. In doing so, Wyatt knocks out another enemy and they make it around. Wyatt kills the male foe and Sonja makes a run for it. When he alerts Bonnie and Annie that they are safe, he finds that they are nowhere to be seen. Wyatt searches the outskirts of the town and is found by Annie, but the child is caught by another Sanctum member. Wyatt and Annie are held at gunpoint and their enemy knocks the child over. Her gun falls out of her backpack and she stands up, firing at the Sanctum member. The man retaliates and shoots at Annie, but Wyatt takes the bullet for her. He collapses against a tree trunk, bleeding to death, and Annie insists that he will be okay. He passes her his glasses, spies Bonnie and yells for her help, watches the woman drag Annie away, kicking and screaming, and succumbs to his injury. Death Killed by: * Martin (Caused, Direct) * Himself (Caused) * Annie (Indirectly caused) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Wyatt has killed: *David (Direct) *Ralph (Indirectly caused) *Miles (Indirectly caused) *Daniel (Indirectly caused) *Ethan (caused) * Mike (caused) * Himself (caused) Relationships Annie Annie has put a great deal of faith in Wyatt and the two share a familial bond, with Wyatt playing the role of an older sibling or a father. This was put to the ultimate test when Martin had the two at gunpoint. Annie managed to shoot their enemy but not before he could line up a shot with her head. Wyatt acted fast and moved in front of Annie to absorb the bullet, dying to keep her safe. Vince Vince and Wyatt share a friendly relationship and trust each other. They have known each other the longest of any (unrelated) members of the group. Russell Wyatt and Russell share a friendly relationship. Shel Wyatt and Shel shared a friendly relationship. Becca Wyatt and Becca have not communicated with each other a lot; their feelings towards each other are neutral but Wyatt cares about Becca somewhat. Miles Wyatt and Miles were good friends, even if they disagreed sometimes. Appearances Trivia * Wyatt's surname was confirmed to be "Kaufmann" on the 28th December 2014. * Rest In Peace, Season 2 Episode 5's title, is a reference to Wyatt's death. References